vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayquaza
|-|Rayquaza= |-|Mega Rayquaza= Summary Rayquaza is a Dragon/Flying Type Legendary Pokemon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C '''| At least '''5-C, likely higher Name: Rayquaza Origin: Pokemon (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) Classification: Legendary Pokemon, Sky High Pokemon, Super Ancient Pokemon Gender: Genderless Age: Hundreds of millions of years Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, reactions, invulnerability, true flight, weather control, multiple element manipulation, independent Mega Evolution (it does not need a Mega Stone at all, only needing to know Dragon Ascent) | Weather control negation, high-power wind summoning, weakness dampening (Delta Stream removes its Flying-type weaknesses, lessening its weakness to Ice-type attacks and completely removing its weakness to Rock-type attacks, becoming actually resistant to Electric-based attacks) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (overwhelmed both Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre 1000 years ago) | At least Moon level, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class K as Mega Rayquaza Striking Strength: At least''' Class NJ+''' | At least Class NJ+ Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ (superior to Primal Groudon) | Sub-Relativistic (Mach 13814.70) Durability: At least Moon level | At least Moon level, likely higher Intelligence: High, as it knows when balance is endangered, it can communicate with both Groudon and Kyogre, and is attentive to its surroundings of humans and other Pokemon Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless (Rayquaza had lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer and remained very powerful throughout those times, even directly fighting against Groudon and Kyogre) Range: Extended melee range, ranges from meters to kilometers with certain moves of various types Standard Equipment: None notable Weaknesses: Supposedly Rock, Dragon, Fairy, and Ice-type moves. Although it's uncertain how effective they truly are, given that it is paired off in a trio with Pokemon that have ignored aspects of the elemental cycle | Apparently, only Ice, Dragon, and Fairy-type moves thanks to its ability Delta Stream, which negates its weaknesses on behalf of its Flying type. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Extreme Speed: The user literally blitzes the targets by moving at very high speeds, badly damaging them before they can even properly react to it under normal circumstances. Hyper Beam: Rayquaza gathers energy and fires it in the form of a giant beam of pure destructive power, inflicting a great amount of damage to foes and other targets. It may have to recharge afterwards for later uses. Dragon Ascent: Rayquaza flies through the air or other safe area above the ground, outlining itself with green energy, and almost instantly and ferociously dives at its enemies with extraordinary brute force and speed. Ice Beam: Rayquaza fires a concentrated beam of energy that can injure and freeze the opponent from its mouth, preventing them from freely moving and attacking Rayquaza. Twister: Rayquaza can unleash a tornado at its targets. Fly: Rayquaza can easily fly through the air and physically hit the foes with its body, crushing it. Key: Base Rayquaza | Mega Rayquaza Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Dragons Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Movie characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Category:Elemental Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users